WonderBat Valentine's Day 2020
by Supermaster51
Summary: Bruce and Diana are single for Valentine's Day, so, as they have nothing else to do, they will spend a quiet night at the Mansion. What will happen between them? Written for the WonderBat Valentin'es Day 2020. Cover by Brilliant Beatrice.


**THE 2020 VALENTINE'S DAY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Disclaimer to DC comics and Warner since I don't have any character rights, but if I did, I would have done #WonderBat a long time ago. That and I do not own the rights of the film mentioned in this fic. This is written for the #WonderBatValentinesDay 2020 event. And this is an AU universe, without powers or league.**

**SYNOPSIS: Bruce and Diana are single for Valentine's Day, so, as they have nothing else to do, they will spend a quiet night at the Mansion. What will happen between them?**

* * *

_14 February_

_Wayne Manor 8:00 P.M._

Bruce was quietly thinking in the room of the mansion. He hated these days, the days when family, romances or joys happened all day. He hated them so much, he had since he was eight, when his parents were shot by a mugger right in front of him. However, that was not the reason he was reflecting, instead it was because his friend Diana was coming to spend Valentine's Day with him.

This was strange for him, since he and Diana were best friends in college, and, for a time, she was in a romantic relationship with Clark Kent, his best friend. Interestingly, after college ended, Diana and Clark broke up. It turned out that it was only a passing romance, but for their fortune they remained friends. Fortunately, both grew up as people after that, since in a short time, Clark had a job at the Daily Planet and was dating journalist Lois Lane.

However, after the break between the two of them, Bruce was unable to see Diana again, as he focused on Wayne Industries and Diana to work at the UN as an ambassador for Themyscira.

Obviously, the two met again two years later in a gala that involved their social positions, but sadly, Diana was dating Colonel Steve Trevor, and as always, they had met at work. Bruce and Diana had a great talk during that event, they even danced two songs, but Steve became jealous, and although Bruce wanted to fight, he simply left to leave them both. A year later, news of Diana and Steve's breakup bombarded the internet and social networks. Bruce never knew the reason for Steve and Diana's breakup, but it was because even though Diana was trying her best, it seemed that Steve didn't keep up; they simply had too many differences that they couldn't complement when they were together.

A few months later Bruce and Diana met again in a simple restaurant in Washington. He had gone there for business, and Diana wanted to eat in a different place than the embassy. There, they had a joyful lunch commenting on how well their lives had gone since the last time, and they both hoped to speak again, so they both agreed to meet again. Thanks to the video calls, they could talk again and again, and they could even see themselves outside social events (lunch, a meal at home, a walk in the loneliest park), but they weren't dating.

Since they met at the university, Bruce always told himself that someone like Diana (someone cheerful, very confident, brave, compassionate, imposing, understanding, caring and warm) would never pay attention to him, but he was wrong, since they ended up being the best friends. At that time the attraction between them was undeniable, but Bruce always held back. Even to this day, the attraction Bruce felt for Diana was very strong, but he didn't want Diana's reputation or personality to be ruined because, for a UN ambassador to be seen with a millionaire playboy would be the end for that ambassador.

The funny thing was that Diana had insisted on spending Valentine's Day together while they were having a video call, since they both had no partners. Although they had friends like Shayera Hol, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, John Stewart and Clark Kent, they all already had a partner, so it was better not to bother them. Bruce had refused, but Diana had told him that she just wanted to spend time, no matter if it was in a restaurant, in a bar or in the park. Bruce only accepted if she agreed to spend the night in the mansion. Diana accepted without hesitation.

The strangest thing about this was that he had given Alfred the night off. Alfred was a little hesitant when he heard this, since whenever he had the night off, Bruce always ended up burning the kitchen with his awful culinary skills. But Bruce calmed him down by saying that he would buy a pizza - since Diana loved pizza - in addition to Chinese food, hamburgers, chocolates, ice cream and if that didn't work, then he told Alfred to cook a great dish for both of them to heat it in the oven like the other meals, which Alfred obviously accepted.

Alfred was gone an hour ago. Knowing him, Bruce thought Alfred had gone to spend a quiet night with his friend Leslie Thompkins. At least Alfred could have a very happy night compared to his.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, so he got up from the sofa and headed for the door. Bruce took a quick breath before opening the door and seeing his best friend standing there. Bruce was always stunned to see her, but as always, he returned to focus on not starting a relationship with her. However, it was a little harder this time, since seeing it on a cell phone screen was nothing compared to seeing it in person. Bruce was hypnotized by Diana's beautiful face with her cobalt eyes, small pointed nose, red lips, and her perfect physiognomy, as well as her perfectly formed body; but that was not why he always felt attracted to her, it was because she always had a very relaxing presence that always made him feel comfortable and... happy. Happy... a word that always seemed distant from him, but not when Diana was close. He was always happy to be close to her, but he always refused before reaching anything more serious.

She was dressed in black denim pants, a red blouse and her typical brown leather jacket.

"Good evening, Bruce." Diana said, pulling him out of his trance.

"Good evening, Diana." Bruce said, moving his eyes, showing that he was already free of trance.

Interestingly, Diana had also analyzed Bruce a little faster but in great detail. She saw how the black shirt he was wearing hugged his muscular torso, just as he saw his blue pants and elegant black shoes. When she saw Bruce suddenly move his eyes after being quiet for a few seconds, she knew he was still attracted to her.

Diana was always attracted to him since they had met at the university, but she got tired of him always refusing to have a relationship with her. At least, she was happy that Bruce had agreed to spend Valentine's Day with her, as they could have a good night. They had had many fun nights, as friends, when they were in college, but after graduation they didn't have that kind of moments again, so this made her happy. In addition, she hoped that this was the beginning of the relationship that both had wanted for so long.

"Aren't you going to ask me to come in?" Diana asked, since he had been slow to respond again.

"Yes. Come in." Bruce said with his hand to pass.

Diana entered the mansion happily, while Bruce remained as still as possible. She waited for Bruce to speak, but he did not, so she decided to speak.

"How are you Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Fine, Diana. And you? "He asked in a very neutral tone.

"Excellent." Diana replied. "Fortunately, things in Washington have been very calm."

"How lucky for you." Bruce responded.

"It's not luck. I could simply solve my affairs there and in Themyscira to be here." When she noticed the uneasy in Bruce after giving her answer, Diana realized that she had made a mistake.

"I still don't understand why you insist on spending this day that corporations invented to make easy money with me and not with your family." Bruce said. Diana just rolled her eyes. Bruce was not going to give up until he beat her in this game.

"You know my mother doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day. The last time I tried to celebrate with my mother, she popped most of the balloons. The only reason survived was because I managed to distract her." Diana told him.

"I didn't know your mother could be so rude with such a party." Bruce told her, something funny that Diana had just told her.

"She's a lot like you in that regard." Diana said, wanting to make Bruce start opening to her. She had always achieved that since she met him.

"She simply doesn't like to celebrate the traditions of other countries. I just don't like to celebrate it because I don't."

"And what are we going to do?" Diana asked.

"We can eat, go for a walk around the mansion, or stand the whole time." Bruce joked. Diana was starting to make him open.

"I would rather eat. We can walk later." Diana said something happy.

"All right. Let's go to the kitchen." He said.

The two went to the kitchen and Bruce offered him the food he had. As he had reviewed, Diana chose to eat pizza, ice cream and some of the dish Alfred had prepared.

"I missed Alfred's food a lot." Diana said, being honest. She had missed Alfred's food since they had both graduated from college. Because they didn't look much, she missed this.

"Everyone who comes, and tastes Alfred's food returns here in a week or less. It's something that always makes him happy, Diana." Bruce tells him.

"By the way, where is he?"

"I gave him the night off. He's enjoying a happy night with Leslie. "He replied. This made Diana happy. Bruce had never let Alfred have a free night (besides he never voluntarily took days off), but now that he has done it the first time, then it was a good thing for both of them. They didn't always have to be in the same place all the time.

"And what have you done to rejoice?" Diana asked in a curious tone. Bruce returned to his neutral tone.

"Working as CEO of Wayne Enterprises and being at parties is the only thing that makes me happy."

"Insurance? Because I remember how in college we always played basketball, we went to go-karts, painting wars, paddling, video games, or we watched a movie in the hall when you invited me to come... Hey, why not do we watch a movie after the ride? "Diana asked. She wanted Bruce to enjoy what always made him happy, and especially with her.

Fortunately, for her, Bruce relaxed his features. Remembering how much fun he had doing those things, and especially with her, brought him the level of joy he had not felt for a long time.

"Good idea." Bruce said. "But if you want to watch a movie after the ride, then eat faster."

"All in good time, Mr. Wayne. I'm enjoying this meal very much." Bruce enjoyed his comment.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence, but a comfortable silence. With Bruce beginning to relax, this was beginning to be more enjoyable for both of us. When he finished dinner, Bruce got up and put his dishes in the sink very quickly. Diana was still missing a little but it would only be about two minutes.

"What's the rush, Bruce?" Diana asked.

"None. I'm just going to get my jacket before you're done." Bruce said leaving the dining room. Since Diana still had her brown jacket, it wasn't necessary for him to bring her a coat.

Diana said nothing. She knew that Bruce would return when she finished eating. When he arrived and grabbed his jacket, Bruce couldn't help thinking again how Diana always this effect on him had; how he always did it to be more relaxed and cheerful. But he still wanted to restrain himself, he still felt that if something happened more than a friendship today, there would be no going back. He went to the dining room and found Diana rinsing her dishes.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked.

"Almost ready, Mr. Wayne." Diana said.

When Diana finished, she and Bruce went to the back door, opened it and went out into the garden. Diana saw the beautiful backyard of the mansion again, and Bruce was more relaxed, since he rarely went out to the backyard because he was more focused on the company.

"I missed visiting you here," Diana said.

"I haven't done these walks since college." Bruce said.

"So you're saying that even though you had many girlfriends, didn't you bring any here?" Diana asked, wanting to know about Bruce's life. Although they had seen each other before, time was not enough for Bruce to tell him about his love life, that and he didn't want to. But tonight, they had a lot of time, so Bruce realized he couldn't avoid her. So he spoke.

"You know they weren't all girlfriends, Diana," he said.

"And Selina or Vicky?" She asked. Mentioning the two relationships that lasted the most for him.

Selina was Bruce's girlfriend after graduating, and Vicky was a relationship three months before Bruce met Diana again. She knew about those relationships because the news of Bruce Wayne's girlfriends always came out every two days on the internet or on the news.

"Selina and I broke up a year after college. Although she tried to prolong the relationship, it was never lasting. And Vicky was someone who was just looking for an interesting article to write about me." Bruce explained without looking her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce. I did know about your breakups, but I didn't know why." Diana said taking him by the hand. Feeling Diana's warmth was something he missed.

"Don't feel it, Diana. It wasn't meant to be." Bruce said. "I think it's better that we go to the pond." He said carrying her still with his hands clasped. Diana followed him happily.

"I love the pond." She said. It was true. The pond had the most beautiful view of the entire city both day and night. Once even she and Bruce had made a war with water guns near the pond and ended up with Diana throwing Bruce into the pond.

Upon arrival, the view of the city was still lovely. The lights, the buildings and there was even a white and beautiful full moon. Both were amazed to see the view of the city for the first time in a long time. It was something they would always remember.

"Thank you." said Bruce. Diana was surprised by these words.

"Why?" She asked.

"I had not seen or done something like that for a long time. But you brought me here again. I remember how those days were in college. And for that, thank you." He said, stopping looking at the city and looking her in the eye for the first time, allowing her to see his blue eyes again. This was improving with every minute that passed.

"You should have done this more often Bruce, the view is stunning." Diana said looking towards the city.

"It is." Bruce said, staring at her. Diana turned around and looked at him. Realizing he was wanting to get closer to Diana, he looked back at the city. He needed something to escape from this situation before he gave in to what he wanted for a long time.

"I think it's time to come back to see the movie." Bruce said.

"Okay." Diana said somewhat disappointed that Bruce was still holding back.

Already in the room, Bruce showed her the great furniture where all his films were. Whenever new movies he liked went on sale, he always bought them the same day they were released.

"What? Are there no comedies or any of romance? "Diana asked. She hadn't brought any movies because she thought Bruce, knowing that they were going to spend the night together as "friends," he was going to buy a different movie than he used to watch in college. But she was wrong.

"Although I updated my repertoire, I didn't buy any of that kind."

"You surprise me, Mr. Wayne. So what do you want us to see?" He asked.

"Choose. I think there are many we haven't seen. Do you want popcorn?" He asked.

"Sure." Diana answered Bruce. Popcorn was one of the few foods that Bruce put in the oven, without it bursting.

Bruce went to the kitchen and put the popcorn in the oven. He hoped he could exercise the next day to lower the calories he had been consuming tonight. While the popcorn was cooking in the microwave, Bruce went and saw Diana, who had already turned on the television, the video player and had already put the movie. When the movie's main menu was set, Bruce knew which one he had set.

"I didn't know you liked" No country for old men."

"In fact, I have never seen it. Since I was a child I didn't see any movie like that. Besides, the plot seems interesting." Diana said.

"Well, then let me go for the popcorn and your icy mocha." Bruce said back to the kitchen.

"I will do that. Remember that the last time you tried to make a splash you splashed the whole kitchen." He said remembering that fun event.

"That was more than five years ago, Diana." He said blushing a little.

"But it's fun to remember." She told him.

In the end, Diana made her icy mocha, Bruce served the popcorn on a large plate, took out a soda and went to the living room. Before the movie began, both Diana and Bruce took off their jackets and left them on another chair. When the movie began, Diana was eating her popcorn while not losing detail of what the opening monologue said. As the movie progressed, Bruce remained attentive to what Diana did or said. Hell, he had missed her a lot, and he could have had her with him a long time ago, but he hadn't wanted to, and it was still said he shouldn't do it, but the feeling of being away from her so long and seeing her in another relationship with another man began to echo in his head. He shook his mind and focused on watching the movie.

When the confrontation between the good and the bad came, Bruce, already knowing the history of the film, grabbed more popcorn, but Diana also did it and her hands touched. Noticing this, Diana approached Bruce, she was so unpredictable, and her silent execution made him nervous. Bruce didn't reject her, he let her get close to him. When that scene ended, she turned away from him a little. He wanted her to approach him again. When the crucial moment of the movie arrived, she approached him again, but this time Bruce wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to move away from him. They stayed that way until the movie ended, with Diana paying attention to the final monologue of the movie, Bruce also did it but his hands were still clinging to keeping Diana close to him.

"I can't believe that such a movie had an ending like that." Diana said looking into his eyes. She could see the passion emanating from her blue eyes. She wanted him to do what she was already waiting for.

"We should probably go to sleep." Bruce suggested, even a part of him was still refusing.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." Diana told him grabbing Bruce by the head and pulling him for a passionate kiss. A part of Bruce thought about retiring, but he was finally kissing Diana, so the kiss corresponded. They remained sharing voracious but passionate kisses until they both needed to breathe. It was this moment when Bruce decided to ask him what had always kept him thoughtful whenever they were together.

"Are you sure you want this, Diana?" Bruce asked. Diana opened stared at him but gave no answer. He suspected that she wanted his explanation for which he had always refused. "You know that dating me only involves problems with reporters and photographers."

"I've wanted this for years Bruce. I've wanted to be with you, and I'm fed up with this endless dance we've been doing. That's why I was with Clark and Steve, because I thought you didn't love me and I wanted to leave this behind, but I couldn't forget you, because I love you. Tell me if you want this or not to end this once and for all." Diana said.

"I've always wanted to be with you Diana, but I always told myself that a person as amazing as you would like to be with you. I have been afraid of being with you, because if something goes wrong, I fear I will not see you again. But I love you." Bruce said.

Diana smashed her mouth with his and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she turned away and looked at him again, but this time with loving eyes. Just hearing that Bruce loved her was music to her ears.

"I love you, Bruce. And I'm not like any other woman you've had. I won't go anywhere, and I don't care what the news or photographers say about us. Being with you is the only thing that matters to me. I will not leave, no matter how many obstacles there are in the future. Don't think about the future and Bruce lives today." She said stroking his hair.

"I've been doing it since you came here a few hours ago, and I'm about to live much longer with you, Diana." He said kissing her voraciously.

So they continued until things got hotter and he came to what they both had been waiting for and wishing from the moment they met. Yes, this was the best Valentine's Day they both had in their lives.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Well, and with this I finish for the #WonderBatValentinesDay event. I thank you very much for reading and for your reviews. Thanks to my beta DC Watchergirl, and I'm still working on Mysterious Island, Power Rangers and Apocalypse. If you have a question or suggestion, I am open to comment. And don't forget to Tweet #WonderBat2020, please. **

**Until next time. #WonderBat forever. And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.**


End file.
